


The Fury of a Priestess

by tinabug



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinabug/pseuds/tinabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome would do anything for those she loves, so when Enma goes to far, he has unleashed something that even he might not can handle. Can there be a compromise after this or will she destroy everything in her fury? What will happen in the aftermath. Chapters will start out small but will progress in length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho 

The whole of Spirit World was frozen in place. At least that’s what it felt like to the onlookers of the tragic scene. All noise and movement seemed to stop and it felt as if the air had disappeared. An immense feeling of despair seemed to blanket everything and everyone.

Many held their breath in anticipation of what they could feel building up while others fled to their homes to hide. The handful of people witness to the cause of despair seemed frozen in place as they fought against their own instincts to flee. For all of their power and finesse in battle, this was one time that their almost limitless power could do no good.

Waves upon waves of healing energy poured from the room and yet it never seemed to be enough. The patients breathing seemed to become more and more labored. Each rasp of breath was followed by more healing energy in an effort to ease the suffering but no amount of energy was working.

Tear gems rolled across the floor, unknowingly rolling towards their owner’s brother, as Yukina felt herself becoming drained as she pulled on every bit of power she could. “Please,” she said, begging to any god that would listen.

Genkai whispered the same plea as she stared down at the brown eyes of the one person whom she knew had to live, no matter what. She could feel her reserves of power depleting, each she still pulled on them even as her own tears slipped down her cheeks to land on the ground.

It was perhaps the third healer, who seemed the most desperate of the bunch. Kagome felt tears slip down her cheeks but paid them no mind as she summoned all of the power she had. She had even begun pulling on the power of the jewel inside of her and it was making no difference. “Please god no,” she sobbed desperately as she tapped into her life force but it was too late.

All of a sudden, all the power in the room stopped as one final raspy breath escaped, to be followed by no more. Kagome’s breathing seemed to stop as well as her eyes widened in shock. All of her strength left her when she finally exhaled. She barely even registered her knees slamming into the concrete as she hit the ground in her shock.

Koenma’s pacifier hit the ground as he tried to move towards the priestess but it was too late. An immense wave of pure rage and despair erupted from the small priestess in front of them. Yukina and  
Genkai grabbed him as they quickly moved away from the priestess. They knew that her grief would know no bounds.

“SOUTA!” Kagome screamed out in pure rage and grief as her power erupted around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Power continued pouring from Kagome in waves. She brought her hands up to cover her face as she sobbed. ‘How? How did it come to this?’ she thought as she scrubbed at the tears falling down her face. She was trying to get herself under control, as she knew her power was overwhelming everyone but she couldn’t find it in herself to really care.

‘Why should I?’ she thought as she brought her hands down so she could stare at her little brother’s still form. All of her struggles had been in vain. She had trained and gotten stronger so she could protect those she loved. ‘And I failed,’ she thought as she reached out a hand to close his eyes.

She was finally able to get some of her power under control but it was still pouring out in waves. Her hand that had closed his eyes gripped the edge of his bed as she leaned over to kiss his forehead. ‘I will always love you, little brother,’ she thought as the tears trailed down her face to land on his and then to slid down his own cheeks. It made him look like he was crying.

She went to pull back so his soul could be freed from his body. She wanted to be the one to do that and the one to take him to where he could rest and be in line for reincarnation. As she studied his body she noticed something missing, something that sent her powers flaring again, forcing those who had started to come comfort her, to retreat again.

“Kagome! Please!” Koenma called out.

All of a sudden her power just disappeared as if it had never been there. Everyone present gave each other wary looks. They were all silently debating on who should be the one to approach her.

“Who?” she asked in a calm voice as she continued staring down at her brother’s body while inside she was seething in rage. 

“Who what?” Koenma asked her.

“Who?” she snarled out in a question as she turned to face Koenma with an expression of rage on her face that demanded she be answered now or else. Unconsciously, everyone took a step away from her. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Kagome,” Koenma said, though he knew exactly what she was asking as he could feel it. Genkai had walked up to stand beside him, but she wasn’t focused on him but rather Souta’s form. She knew what set the priestess off and hoped for Koenma’s sake, he started talking and soon.

“Answer me,” Kagome said snarling. A positively demonic growl escaped her throat as she bared her teeth at Koenma. He would answer her now. Her eyes were flashing pink, almost as if she was going into a demonic as she demanded, “Where is my brother’s soul?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Prince Koenma. Prince Koenma,” Botan screamed as she slammed into the room. Blood trailed behind her but she dared not stop. Not when she had something so important to impart to her lord.

Everyone turned to her in shock. Yukina was quick to rush forward to help the injured reaper.

Botan sent one look at Kagome and Souta and knew what had happened.

“You know don’t you!” Kagome stated as she stood up and narrowed her eyes at Botan.

Botan could do nothing but shake her head in the affirmative.

“Who?” Kagome growled out one more time in question.

Botan gulped before looking at Prince Koenma and then back to Kagome and spoke the words that would decide everything, “It was Lord Enma. He has your brother’s soul.”

A brief flare of power followed that statement but when everyone turned back to Kagome she was facing away from them and was staring silently down at her brother.

“I see,” Kagome said without looking at the others. Her voice was devoid of all emotions and it left the others to wondering what she was thinking.

Koenma moved closer to her but didn’t say anything. ‘What could I possibly say to her?’ he thought and stopped moving at the look she gave him. It was completely blank and devoid of any emotion. This wasn’t the normal Kagome. 

“Kagome,” Kurama said, speaking for the first time, “what do you plan on doing?” he asked nervously. Those empty looking eyes turned to him and he felt his skin crawl and all of his instincts were telling him to flee.

Kagome’s eyes snapped back to Koenma and this time he was able to spot one emotion and that was determination. “I’m getting back what’s mine!” she stated and in a flare of power she and her brother’s body both disappeared leaving several shocked people behind.


	4. Chapter 4

A bright flash of light followed by a flux of power alerted the Lord of his new guests. He paused in mid step and seemed to disappear as he could feel the despair and rage flowing from his guest. The sight that met him as he slammed open the door caused him to drop the papers in his hands and rush forward to grab the one he considered a younger sister and her younger brother.

“Kagome!” he spoke beseechingly as he held her and what he realized was her dead younger brother in his arms. 

“Brother,” Kagome whispered out as she felt tears slide down her face as she clutched Souta’s body closer to her own as she stared up at her big brother. She just knew he would help. He had warned her about Enma and his power hungry ways. Sesshoumaru would have a plan and she knew she would need tenseiga.

“Tell me what happened, Kagome?” Sesshoumaru asked as he sat down on the floor cradling her body and that of her younger brother in his lap. He brought a hand up to brush a few stray tears from her face and felt his chest tighten at the look on her face. He felt his own emotions and powers come to the surface and knew that someone was going to die and soon. No one harmed his pack and got away with it.

Kagome gave out a small sigh as her big brother brushed her tears away. Her eyes gained a look of despair as she glanced down at Souta’s face and had to fight back more tears. She knew she needed to keep her tears at bay as they would only hinder her. 

‘But it’s so hard to try and act detached. This is my baby brother. The one I swore to love and protect,’ she thought but nevertheless she closed her eyes and took a deep steadying breath. “It is Enma. He has my brother’s soul,” she said while looking straight up into Sesshoumaru’s eyes. It didn’t surprise her to see the red creeping into his eyes nor to feel his power’s swirling around them. She knew it was only his strength of will that kept him in human form.

Sesshoumaru snarled in fury at what he was hearing. He stood up and helped Kagome stand with Souta still in her arms. He then carefully took Souta from her, even though she was reluctant to hand him over. He then turned and headed to his own rooms. 

Kagome guesses his path and went ahead to open up the doors. She watched as he placed her younger brother onto the bed. A gold barrier then wrapped around him and she found herself walking until she was right beside it.

“What kind of barrier is this?” she asked as she began to examine it.

Sesshoumaru extended one hand to gently grasp Kagome’s chin and turned her head to look at him. “This barrier will preserve his body until we can retrieve his soul. We will return your brother’s soul where it belongs,” he told her.

Kagome’s felt hope begin to spread through her chest. “Does this mean you could bring him back to life?” she asked as her hands came up to clutch Sesshoumaru’s shirt.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Souta and felt bad for what he was fixing to have to say but knew he needed to say it. “I can but this barrier will not last forever. Time is of the essence. We must find his soul and find it soon, Kagome,” he said while already thinking of strategies to retrieve the soul and what allies they would need to call in. He knew that Enma would be prepared for them and time was of the essence.

“Retrieving Souta’s soul is top priority,” Kagome stated.

An eyebrow rose as he asked, “And after that?”

“And then Enma pays,” she growled out in fury as her power once again rose to the surface. A feral grin spread across her face and when she looked up at Sesshoumaru, she found he had a matching one.

“Agreed,” he stated before they both condensed into Sesshoumaru’s travel sphere and were gone after one last look at Souta.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome felt herself shudder when they reemerged from Sesshoumaru’s travel sphere. A small, sad smile appeared on her face when she saw where they were.

“The others are on the way,” Sesshoumaru stated before heading inside of the building. He knew it would be hard for Kagome to be here, but it was the best place to gather those needed. No one in Spirit World could see them where they were now. The Higurashi Shrine was a total blackout to Spirit World and to everyone else.

Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek as she watched him walk into the house. She decided to follow him but found her feet would not cooperate. After several tries and fails, she admitted her fear to herself. Instead, she chose to turn and walk over to the Goshinboku. Once among its roots, she allowed herself to slide to the ground and leaned on the tree for support.

As her eyes closed in grief, she could feel the power of the Goshinboku surrounding her in comfort. It had always been there for her family. In times of happiness, joy and even in grief and sorrow. The tree had seen it all. It had seen her at her best and at her worst. It was a pillar of strength for her.

“Please, Goshinboku!” Kagome sobbed out in a pleading, quiet voice as she turned to the tree, resting her forehead on its trunk. Her hand came up to rest on the tree beside her and she tightened it into a fist. “Please!” she pleaded again as she brought her fist weakly back and hit the tree. “Please let me find my brother’s soul. I have never asked your help in anything before but now for my brother, I beg you!” she whispered out pleadingly as her fist uncurled and slid down the tree until it rested on the ground.

She was shocked when the tree gave a pulse of power. Her hand shook as she raised it back up to rest on the now glowing tree. It barely registered in her mind that her hair was now whipping around her body as the Goshinboku gave off several more pulses of power.

‘Goshinboku,’ Kagome thought as tears poured down her face. The tree was attempting to calm her and to lend her power. “Thank you,” she whispered as she closed her eyes. Faintly, she felt her body raise from the ground as power surrounded her form.

Little did she know that her display was being watched by not only Sesshoumaru but the duo that had arrived at Lord Sesshoumaru’s summoning. It was a breathtaking sight to those watching. Through the glow of power, they could just see Kagome’s body floating in the air. The glow finally got so bright that they were forced to shield their eyes.

Once the glow died down, they opened their eyes to see Kagome leaned back against the tree, almost as if she were peacefully napping. The first to approach her was Sesshoumaru. He knelt down to inspect her and was relieved when he noticed nothing was wrong. 

“Why is she asleep?” one of those who had just arrived asked Sesshoumaru.

“Shippou,” Sesshoumaru said as he acknowledged one of the new comers. “It was the will of Goshinboku. Kagome pleaded for help for her brother and I believe it has answered her call. It will take time for her body to absorb the power,” he stated as he stood back up to head back inside. There were still preparations to make.

“I see,” Shippou said as he stared down at his mother. He didn’t even glance up as Sesshoumaru went back inside. He felt tears gather in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Right now, he had to be strong. His mother would need all the support she could get. His fists clenched in anger as he thought about what Enma did. He made a silent vow as he moved to curl around his mother. ‘Enma will pay,’ he thought as he gathered his mother’s body to his own.

Shippou gave a small smile as he felt the other person who had come with him wrap themselves around the other side of Kagome. His eyes slide to their face and he could see the anger and determination there. “Don’t worry, Shiori. That bastard will pay for what he’s done,” he told her as they both wrapped themselves securely around Kagome.

‘He will pay!’ Both Shippou and Shiori thought as they closed their eyes to rest and wait for Kagome to wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

‘What is this feeling,’ Kagome thought. Warmth. Protection. Peace. Strength. Determination. Kagome wondered how she could be feeling these things when only moments ago she was crying out in grief and agony over what had been done to Souta. When she realized her eyes were closed, she opened them and was surprised. 

She was floating in a void but suddenly shimmers began appearing. Inside the shimmers, there were memories. Kagome’s eyes watered as she watched all of them.

The first one was of Souta getting to come home. “Kagome-chan, this is your little brother, Souta. You are a big sister now, which means you get to watch over and protect him.”

The second memory was of Souta trying to walk as Kagome watched him. He fell, scraping his knee making her rush over to help him. “It’s okay Souta. Don’t cry,” Kagome called to him as she dusted him off. The little boy looked up and smiled causing Kagome to smile brightly at him

The third one was her handing Souta a soccer ball with a ribbon on it. They had stayed out all night playing. His laughs and smiles that day were one of her most precious memories.

More and more memories flew by. All of them were of times she and Souta spent together outside playing by the Goshinboku. 

“Why?” she cried out to the darkness around her when the memories around her faded. “Why did this have to happen to Souta?” she cried out as she hunched into herself, her arms drawn into her chest clutching her shirt above her heart. She suddenly froze as she heard a voice.

“What will you do, Kagome Higurashi?” a voice called out seemingly from everywhere in the void.

“Who’s there? What do you mean, what will I do?” Kagome asked the darkness around her.

“Precisely, what I meant, Kagome. What will you do? What can you do? Your brother’s soul has been taken and you have called on me to help you?” the voice asked curiously.

“Goshinboku!” Kagome gasped out in shock. 

Laughter floated around the area. “Yes. I am the Goshinboku. For centuries, I have guarded these lands and watched over all under my care. But what will you do if I don’t give you any power?” Goshinboku asked.

Kagome’s fists tightened until she was sure her nails were drawing blood as she stood straight as she could, even though she was in a void. Her eyes narrowed as she made her declaration, “It doesn’t matter if you help or not. I will get my brother back no matter what obstacle stands in my way.”

“Even if you had to do it alone?” the Goshinboku asked.

“Yes,” she replied with full conviction.

“Very well then. I will help you. But remember this, Kagome Higurashi, receiving powers like these always come with a price. Are you prepared to pay that price?” Goshinboku asked. The tree was sentient to an extant so it knew that giving the priestess power would also come with a price but even it did not know what the price would be.

“Yes, I will pay any price?” she said without any hesitation.

When the voice did not say anything else she looked around and was shocked to see lights coming into the void from her left. It’s almost like it was slicing through the air. Finally as it reached closer, she noticed the light was gold and it was a shockwave of power. Before she could even flinch, the golden wave of power slammed into her, absorbing into her body. ‘What is this,’ she thought.

Once the light was fully into her skin, she breathed a sigh of relief. ‘I thought that would have hurt more,’ she thought. She quickly regretted thinking it was over though as an immense pain pushed her to her knees.

“Kagome Higurashi, if you wish to wield this power, then you must endure the pain of receiving it,” Goshinboku said. 

A scream ripped from Kagome’s throat as she felt the power inside of her suddenly surge and begin whipping around her. ‘The pain,’ she thought before screaming again. She was terrified to feel blood beginning to drip from her nose and from her mouth and when something slid from her eyes, she struggled to reach up and she discovered it was blood. Another scream ripped from her body as more power poured out of her. 

‘It’s killing me,’ she thought in a panic. ‘What do I do?’ she thought before another scream tore from her throat and the pain forced her to her hands and knees. Her eyes widened then at being able to see the amount of blood she was losing.

“Is this how you will win,” the Goshinboku almost seemed to be mocking her.

“NO. I will save Souta,” Kagome called out in determination. She forced her body up, even with all the power surrounding her, trying to overwhelm her. ‘I won’t let in. Not when I’m going to save Souta. I will save Souta,’ she thought. She stood as tall and proud as she could and screamed out, “I will save Souta no matter what.”

The power around began slowing down and drawing back into her body. This time she was in control of it. Her whole body glowed gold for a moment before finally she was standing there normally. She could feel the strength that was now hers to wield, but she knew she had to use it smartly and only at the right moment. 

Not only did she gain strength, but she gained knowledge from the tree. A sadistic grin spread across her face as she processed what she was learning. ‘Enma, you really don’t stand a chance. I will not back down. I will not relent. Your will fall,” she thought confidently. Enma would fall. He had not only harmed her, but many and now it was judgement time.

“Ready or not, Enma, here I come,” she said before opening her eyes to the real world.


	7. Chapter 7

“Shippou? Shiori, is it really you?” Kagome asked in shock when she realized there were two people standing above her, each offering her a hand to stand.

“It’s us, Mother,” Shippou and Shiori said together as they leaned over and each grabbed one of Kagome’s hands to pull her up. 

Kagome immediately wrapped them both in a hug once she was standing fully. She even allowed them to feel the new power swirling in her.

Shippou was the first to pull away and look at his mother in awe. Shiori was next to pull away and look on in awe. It caused them both to feel a lot of different emotions. They were worried for their mother but they also felt hope for the upcoming battle. Their mother would see things were righted just as she has always done before.

“You succeeded.” Sesshoumaru said as he appeared beside them.

“Yes, I did. Souta will be saved and Enma has finally gone too far. I won’t lie and say it will be easy but it will be done. We are going to need a lot of allies though,” Kagome said while looking at Sesshoumaru. 

“And allies you will get lass!” A voice said causing everyone to turn defensively towards the newcomers only to drop their weapons in shock.

“Jin!” Kagome yelled out happily before she shot off towards him, wrapping him up in a huge hug.

“Well, well, I think I need a hug like that?” A perverted voice off to the side caught Kagome’s attention.

She lifted her head and easily found out who was being a pervert. “Yusuke! What is your team doing here?” She asked nervously after seeing Hiei and Kurama in the background. 

“Ah, that would be because of me, Lady Kagome. We have come to offer our help,” Lord Koenma said as he appeared.

“We did as well lass,” Jin added, while pointing to Chu and Touya.

Kagome felt a tear slip down her cheek as she looked at everyone present. “Thank you everyone. Does anyone know if others are showing up later?” she asked.

“Many more will come. We have sent word to all of our allies,” Kurama said as he came forward and gave Kagome a hug. He had been so excited when he found out she was still alive. He had known her from five hundred years before but had not known she was from the future. 

“Thank you,” Kagome said while hugging him back. She only wished he was in his Youko form right now so she could rub his ears.

“I believe it is best for us to go inside and prepare for the others. We also need to know who else is coming,” Sesshoumaru stated. He got nods from everyone as they all began filing into Kagome’s house. He kept his eyes on Kurama the whole time. He knew they had been close during Kagome’s time in the past but now they seemed even closer. He would have to have a talk with Kagome soon about that and see if anything was going on.

But for now, it was time to plan Enma’s downfall. He had taken the miko’s brother and no one harmed his pack and lived. He would destroy all of Spirit World if he had too. 

Kagome seemed to sense his thoughts because as soon as he walked into the house he met her eyes and she nodded at him. There was only going to be one ending no matter what it took to get there. And that ending would be Enma’s last breath.


End file.
